


You Look Cute When You Blush

by Nin_Nin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Birthday Sakamoto Ryuji, Hugs, M/M, Ren becomes the flustered mess this time around, birthday fanfic for the best puppy boi, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nin_Nin/pseuds/Nin_Nin
Summary: Ryuji gets a birthday makeover with the help of the gang to surprise his boyfriend Ren. But things turn out so well that Ren doesn't even recognize him and becomes a flustered mess at seeing him.Beta Edited by SoapyPartiallyCleanDishes*All characters are written and depicted as 18+ and I do not own them! This is just a fictional work.





	You Look Cute When You Blush

It was his 20th birthday today. Ryuji was more than ready to celebrate all day long! He had also decided to give himself a makeover to surprise his significant other, Ren. He had asked his closest friends for help with said makeover. The group wanted to give Ryuji and Ren some time alone to celebrate at night so they made the arrangements to celebrate Ryuji’s birthday earlier in the day, keeping it a secret from Ren.

“They’re almost done, Ryuji. Just wait a bit more.” Ann said cheerfully, nodding at the hairstylist who was working on Ryuji’s hair.

“O-Okay…” Ryuji replied anxiously. The sounds of the scissors snipping pieces of his hair here and there made him jumpy.

“I was right at choosing this hairstyle for Ryuji. He looks outstanding.” Yusuke commented to himself, feeling quite proud of the choice.

“I must agree. He’ll look quite handsome.” Haru nodded with a smile.

“We already got him new clothes, accessories and finally a new haircut, the full pack.” Makoto listed, also smiling. “How’s Futaba and Sojiro holding up Amamiya-kun, Ann?” She asked looking over at Ann.

“The last text she sent me said, ‘We are keeping him busy at the cafe.’ So I think they’re doing quite well!” Ann replied with a satisfied nod.

“It’s done, sir. How does it look?” The hairstylist said, taking out a large mirror to reflect the back of Ryuji’s head with the front mirror.

“Whoaa… I look awesome!” Ryuji grinned widely with a fist pump, using his other hand to touch his new hairdo. “It feels so soft too!”

“I’m glad to hear that, sir. Please come again!” The hairstylist bowed kindly as Ryuji stood up from his chair.

“Thank you so much!” Ryuji replied, returning the bow. He walked over to the group and made a pose as he flexed his biceps.

“How do I look guys? Think RenRen won’t even recognize me?” 

“Whoa, Ryuji! You’re rocking that hairstyle!” Ann exclaimed excitedly.

“You look as handsome as we thought you would, Ryuji-kun.” Haru smiled as she clapped her hands together. Makoto nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure that our leader will be up for a nice surprise just like you want, Ryuji. Let’s go now. You don’t want to keep him wanting anymore.” Yusuke added as he stood up, walking over to the door.

“I shouldn’t. My phone is full of text messages from him. Let’s go, gang. I have a date with my cute boyfriend!” Ryuji ran out of the salon and in the direction of the train station.

“Ryuji! Hold up! There’s no hurry!” Ann shouted as she followed behind and tried to catch up to Ryuji. The gang shared a laugh as they followed behind.

They reached LeBlanc, waiting just a few feet away from the shop. Ann and Yusuke trying to hold back the excited Ryuji as they waited for Futaba and Sojiro to leave Ren alone in charge of the cafe. Not long after, both of them left the cafe, waving goodbye to Ren before walking down the street up to the group.

“Would you look at that? You look like a thousand bucks.” Sojiro chuckled as he looked at Ryuji’s new look. “It really suits you. I had to squint my eyes to be sure it was you, kid.”

“Oooohh!! Futaba likes the new look very much!” Futaba nodded excitedly, her eyes full of glitter.

“Hahaha. Thanks. It’s thanks to this guys I could manage to do all this.” Ryuji nodded with a small blush, he felt embarrassed at all the compliments he was receiving.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Ren has been waiting all day to see you. Just don’t wreck the place too hard, okay?” Sojiro patted Ryuji’s shoulder with a smile as he headed home.

“O-of course, boss!” Ryuji’s face turned red at the comment. The group sharing a laugh at that.

“Now go and have fun you two! We’ll talk tomorrow in the group chat like usual.” Ann waved her hands with a big smile. She walked over to Ryuji and gave him a warm hug as goodbye.

“I’m so proud of you…” She whispered.

“Aawww, stop it!” Ryuji hugged her back.

Yusuke got behind Ryuji and embrace him as well, followed by Futaba jumping on him, Makoto and Haru joining the group hug with a chuckle. The group saying in unison, not caring of the people that walked by:

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUJI!”

“Guuuyysss! Stooppp!” Ryuji groaned in embarrassment, he could feel a few tears building up in the corners of his eyes. He really felt happy for all the support and help his friends have giving him today. He felt blessed he met such an amazing group of friends.

“Guys… Thank you so much, for real…” Ryuji smiled.

The group detached themselves of Ryuji and pushed him to walk over to the cafe. They waved goodbye and gave him a thumbs up. Ryuji returning the gesture with a chuckle. He took a few deep breaths and walked up to LeBlanc and entered the shop. And there he was, his one and only significant other behind the counter.

“Welcome to LeBlanc. What can I get youuuu…” Ren said in a soft tone until he looked up and forgot how to speak. He didn’t know who this young man was but damn he looked fine as fuck.

The man was taller and more muscular than him, baring a handsome yet soft complexion on his face. He had short black hair topped by blonde tips, styled in an undercut. Black and silver colored piercings decorated both his ears, giving off a punk or delinquent style. He was wearing a tight white v-neck. The shirt defined his chest and abdominal muscles. Overtop the shirt was a black and copper leather jacket. Looking further down, he had a light brown flannel shirt tied around his waist, dark jeans rolled up at the ends and light brown ankle boots. He honestly looked more than just handsome—he was too much for Ren, who was still at a loss for words. Ren’s face was tinted a pure shade of red from ear to ear. He felt hot and embarrassed at being in front of such a hot guy. He only hoped he could manage to act cool like he usually does, but it seemed unlikely with how he was currently gawking. It was both a blessing and a curse for Ren that the cafe was empty around this time and it was just them.

Ryuji tried his best to keep a straight face, holding in the urge to laugh when he noticed Ren didn’t recognize him. This was just like he wanted, and he continued to play along. It was his turn to be the embarrassing flirt and make Ren an absolute mess. That was honestly the best birthday gift he could get today. He walked over to the counter and sat down in front of the speechless and blushing barista. 

_ “Oh god, he is right in front of me and he looks ten times hotter up close…”  _ Ren yelled in his own mind as he tried to stay composed but his blush seemed to be permanent for now.

“Wh-what can I get you, si-sir?” Ren stuttered, his tongue finally working again. He honestly didn’t know where to even look at the customer. He didn’t want to make eye contact or he was sure he would combust.

“An ice hot chocolate, please.” Ryuji had deepened his voice. He was determined to make this persona his own.

“Co-coming right up!” Ren nodded as he started to prepare the drink.

_ “Oh no, he's cute too! He ordered an iced hot chocolate!”  _ Ren yelled in his mind once again.

Ren placed the completed drink in front of the customer, his hand holding the glass, and asked:

“Would you like some cream or any particular topping?”

“Hmmm.” Ryuji casually cupped Ren’s hand with his own as he thought of the topping he wanted. “Can I ask you to be the topping? You look cute when you blush…” He winked at the flushed barista.

“O-o-oh! M-me? I-I…don’t know?!” Ren felt like he was going to faint. The young man’s hand was also bigger than his own. It was warm and comforting.

“Don’t be shy now… You’re a real cutie.” Ryuji added with a smile, his thumb rubbing the back of Ren’s hand. “Why do you hide your face like that? I’m sure you look way cuter underneath those bangs.”

Ren pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling insecure at the question. His blush slowly fading away. Ren had also grown and changed these past couple of years. He was taller but not as tall as Ryuji or Yusuke. He had also let his hair grow out longer, only tying it up in a messy half bun or ponytail in the back and letting his long bangs cover his face, letting them do as they pleased. One could barely see his visible eye behind the thick wavy locks. He sometimes used hairpins to push the locks away to see better but he usually was too lazy to do that. He had a bit of stubble on his face here and there. His eyes were a bit puffy from sleeping late these past few days. He looked like a messy college student part-timer but still charming in his own way.

“I-it’s an old habit… I don’t like showing my face much.” Ren admitted as he keep his hands busy behind the counter looking for the toppings.

“But I bet you would look stunning if you pushed the bangs aside… I'd like some cream for my topping by the way.” Ryuji said, trying to look through Ren’s bangs to make eye contact.

“I don’t think so… Oh!” Ren shook his head and looked up, finally locking eyes with Ryuji’s. He felt his blush returning and his face heating up. He honestly didn’t understand how this man could make him such a mess with just looking at him.

Ren simply took out the cream, a small crystal milk pourer, and concentrated on pouring the cream and giving it a shape in the customer’s drink. As Ren leaned closer to the young man as he poured the cream, he looked up and found himself face to face with him. He could smell his cologne, a scent that was oddly familiar to him, but those thoughts jumped away when the young man cupped his cheek.

“You really are cute…” Ryuji said with a small tender smile, letting his other free hand brush aside Ren’s bang to see both eyes.   
Ren simply froze at the touch and at the fact that they were so close. The tender touch on his cheek felt familiar. And his smile right now, only one person in the world would smile like that to him. That’s when he finally realized who this man was. He leaned in a bit more and planted a soft kiss on his lips, the kiss being returned by Ryuji. He parted away and said breathlessly:

“Ryuji… Is that you?”

“Hahahahah! Yes, my love. Did I surprise you?”

“YOU IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU!? WHY DO YOU LOOK SO HOT?!” Ren shouted as he playfully hit Ryuji’s chest. He honestly felt shocked but also super dumb for not realizing it was his own boyfriend all along.

“Because I wanted to surprise you! And I also wanted to finally flirt at you until you became a flustered mess. I'm satisfied now. That’s the birthday gift I wanted for myself today!” Ryuji smiled happily.

“Oh my god! I've been waiting all day for you and you were doing this?” Ren gestured at Ryuji’s complete makeover.

“That’s right. The gang helped me out. I couldn’t do it all alone. I look pretty smoking, don’t I?” Ryuji start to flex his muscles and blew a few kisses at Ren, making him embarrassed again.

“Whoa, they did an amazing job. I really didn’t recognize you until now. I hope you had your fun, birthday boy. It’s my turn to finally give you my gift…” Ren said in a sensual matter, taking off his apron. He walked over to the door to close the shop early and then went to Ryuji, hugging him from behind.

“Ohohoho… What’s your gift, baby?” Ryuji bit his lip, trying to hold back from jumping on Ren right here and now.

“You really did a number on me back there…” Ren smooched and nibbled the back of Ryuji’s neck, making him shiver and sigh. “I've been waiting all day for you. I hope you’re free tomorrow because you’ll be awake all night long, Ryuji…” Ren whispered as his hands explored Ryuji’s body, touching chest in a teasing manner and a few naughty places before he detached himself from his boyfriend.

“I’ll wait for you upstairs… Finish your drink first though.” Ren said before he walked up the stairs to his room.

Ryuji swallowed hard, feeling the sweat running down his face. He knew Ren had something prepared for him and needed some time to get it set. He drank his iced hot chocolate in a single gulp and quickly ran up stairs, clearly not wanting to wait any longer.

“Dude, I’m not ready… Well, I guess I am.” Ren laughed at seeing Ryuji already stripping.

“Renren… you shouldn’t have…” Ryuji blushed hard at seeing what Ren was wearing for him.

“I remembered how you wanted me to try this kind of outfit… So here it is. Do you like it?” Ren explained as he turned around for Ryuji.

Ren was wearing a black virgin killer sweater, topped with cat ears on his head, a medium sized cat bell choker on his neck and a cat tail peeking from under the sweater. It made Ryuji wonder if it was a sexy toy inside Ren. The thought alone made him even hornier. Ren had also pinned to the side his bangs, showing his full face, since he knew Ryuji loved to see his face and give it tons of kisses. He looked adorable with stubble on his face. It seemed that he didn’t have enough time to shave but Ryuji didn’t mind at all.

Ryuji nodded rapidly, loving Ren’s outfit. He finished stripping, only leaving on his star patterned boxers that were already being stretched by Ryuji’s hard-on. He walked over to Ren, unsure of how to even hold his beloved and simply hugged him first.

“Thank you, Renren… I love it… Best birthday gift!” He said in a muffled tone from where he rested again Ren’s bare shoulder.

“Hehehe. I’m happy you like it, Ryuji. But let me shave, I don’t want them to bother you.” Ren returned the hug happily, his free hand touching the few stubbles on his face.

“No time! And you look adorable either way!” Ryuji lifted Ren in a fast swoop from the floor and placing him on the bed. Climbing on top of him and lowering himself to tenderly kiss Ren.

Ren kissed back, letting his tongue touched Ryuji's and both swirling them around together and exploring each other's mouth. Ren would lick Ryuji's lip and nibble on them and going back to kissing him deeply. Ryuji would do the same but deepen the kisses and then switched it up to soft tender ones as his hands touched Ren's body. 

"It's gonna be a long night, RenRen… Are you ready?" Ryuji smooched Ren gently on the lips.

"Of course I am. I'm your birthday gift after all, you can do as you please… In return I would like to have a turn on being a top." Ren returned the kiss.

"Sounds like fun, I'm down. Can we, uh, get back to this?" Ryuji looked down, feeling Ren's hardon poking his stomach.

Ren nodded with a chuckle. They spent all night long together, their bodies becoming one. Ren could only last four rounds but the energetic Ryuji still wanted another one. But understanding that his boyfriend was visibly tired, he settled down with getting a skillful handjob and nice fingering from Ren.

After they were finally satisfied Ryuji spooned Ren, peppering his neck with loving kisses. Ren laughing since they felt ticklish, he turned his body to kiss Ryuji on the lips.

"Happy birthday, Ryuji." Ren said in a soft tender tone, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Thank you, Ren. I loved it." Ryuji planted a soft kiss on Ren's cheek. "Let's get some rest now."

Ren nodded, weakly returning the kiss, and already falling asleep in Ryuji's shoulder. He felt comfortable and wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Ryuji planted another kiss on Ren's face, he pulled up the bed sheets to cover both of them. He instantly fell asleep. He felt blessed for this day and was never going to forget it.


End file.
